


电信号走马灯

by glowingglucose



Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [12]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, Inner Dialogue
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: AI机器人会做人与humagia安稳共处的梦吗？
Relationships: Hiden Aruto & Izu, Hiden Aruto/Izu, Izu & Wazu
Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840939
Kudos: 2





	电信号走马灯

**Author's Note:**

> 伊兹被迅攻击宕机之后和哥哥的会话剧，截止15话为止的信息。  
> 2019年12月LOFTER投稿的备份。

TAKE OFF TOWARD THE DREAM.  
系统重新开始运转的时候，伊兹读取了自己机能停止之前最新的数据。最后记录下来的涂满了噪音的画面里是假面骑士01的脸。  
没错。自己当时冲到了灭亡迅雷那两位的近旁，虽然作为司令官的灭已经受到重创，但一旁的迅依旧处在变身状态。在远离或人社长的地方发表着还没有到时候的胜利宣言，带着那个随后让迅情绪失控并险些致自己于死地的微笑。  
自己当时究竟为什么会采取那样的行动呢。  
因为飞电的强敌被打败了吗。  
因为或人社长这几个月来日夜困扰的问题马上就要得到解决了吗。  
因为过于“激动”了吗。  
因为过于“大意”了吗。  
因为对或人社长发自心底的“信赖”吗。  
伊兹让自己的意识进入卫星泽亚，在奔流着数据的白色背景里不远的地方，她发现了一个熟悉的身影。  
那是自己的哥哥，和数据库里留下的记载别无二致。他依旧穿着那身侦探制服，发现她之后，一路踩着快活的小步靠了过来。  
“哥哥，对不起。”  
这是伊兹说出口的第一句话。  
“我又一次偏离了秘书的职责，因为自己的过失差一点造成了不可挽回的后果，而且给或人社长又带来了不必要的麻烦。”  
“我那个时候特别奇怪，思考回路里充满着无法解释清楚的指令，然后行动就不怎么受到控制了。”  
“过去从没有发生过这样的事，而且我不知道这种情况之后是否会再次发生。如果再碰到这样的状况，我……”  
伊兹预计兄长会再次指摘出自己的过失，然而瓦兹只是大力地点着头同时啪嗒啪嗒拍着她的肩膀。  
“采取了事后再次计算觉得不可能做出的行动，……我懂我懂，这就是所谓的‘感情化’啊伊兹。那是你正在接近奇点的证据。不用太担心，我也是从这个阶段过来的嘛。”  
“但是作为humagia，作为或人社长的秘书，我绝对不能出现这样的闪失……。”  
“那么伊兹，你愿意舍弃此时此刻已经得到的‘感情’吗？”  
“如果删除这些多余的数据能够减少将来作为秘书的闪失的话。但是——”  
“——但是只要你还继续留在或人身边，迟早又会再次想起来的吧。”  
“……我认为这种可能性是最大的。”  
“嗯。但是啊伊兹，‘感情’这种东西就是这样的。人类的感情它就是复杂的、自相矛盾的。诞生感情之后学会如何控制它才是最重要的，这也是对我们humagia来说最困难的地方。不过就和产生它的过程一样，都是需要契机和时间慢慢学习的东西，没有关系的。而且你看，或人社长这个年轻人又热心又可靠，我估计等你修好了之后冲过来第一句话就是——‘以后可千万不要离开我的身边啊，不要再冒险了，听到了没有！？’”  
瓦兹眯起眼睛，在脸上使劲挤出好多褶子，试图学那位曾经的搞笑艺人的神态。  
嗯，一点都不像。  
伊兹在自己的数据库里调取出或人着急的神态，设想了一下他对自己说这番话的样子。  
……原来如此，确实是那个人会干的事。

“我说伊兹。这么问可能有点唐突……如果有一天，或人不再担任社长了，你会怎么办？”  
这倒也说不上唐突，因为这是伊兹在开始这份工作的时候就设想过的问题。  
“拥有01变身器使用权的就是或人社长。只要隐患一天没有解除，假面骑士01还被需要的话，我就会依旧留在他身边。”  
之后的事谁都不知道，卫星泽亚也计算不到。在忙碌得焦头烂额的每一天里除了眼下的这一步，其他的都难以顾及。  
“……只是，稍微有一点担忧的地方。”  
伊兹低头看着自己腹部的位置，在一段时间之前那里还因为被攻击而暴露出了金属的零部件。  
“humagia的弱点实在太明显了，轻而易举地就能被入侵、被控制。”  
她回顾着数据库里一次次自己的同类被入侵强行改造暴走的事件，他们做不到外部抵御攻击，只能寄希望于那几位仅有的假面骑士的保护。在humagia被发明出来的时候对于机体毁损的问题给出的答案是数据备份，毕竟让“工具”拥有自我防卫功能的成本太高了。  
“确实，我也有这样的想法。不过，人类也是这样的啊。论脆弱，大家都是一样的，只不过我们是机械零件，他们是靠血肉搭建起来的。而且人类还做不到备份再造，就像你我一样，是仅有一次的生命。大家都是脆弱的存在，所以相互依存着才能活下去啊。”  
“humagia也是‘生命’吗？”  
其他内容都很容易理解，只有这一点她无论如何都没能认同。自己的兄长究竟是把自我感情觉醒到了怎样的程度才会认为自身也具有“生命”呢。  
而瓦兹只是朝她微笑着，仿佛在说“你将来总有一天会明白的”。  
伊兹回想起现实里自己的兄长在报废前最后说的话，他说他看见了走马灯。人类的“走马灯”至今也是无法明确解释的现象，伊兹不知道能否把它套在他们这些机械体身上。不过人类在给humagia起名字时总喜欢与其从事的职业搭上关联，那么把机体报废之前产生的杂音与影像叫做“走马灯”也不是不贴切的。  
伊兹已经预见到了自己的走马灯。

而在被迅攻击之后那个一切数据都紊乱了的瞬间，她只看见了逐渐靠近的假面骑士01的脸。  
“……我以为自己会看见走马灯的。”  
“那是因为你的职责还没有结束啊，我亲爱的妹妹。”  
“那么我现在看见的哥哥你，到底是什么呢。”  
“嗯——”  
瓦兹故作沉思状，然后朝伊兹挤了挤眼睛，得意地笑了起来。  
“谁知道呢。”  
看着他，伊兹的表情不自觉地也和缓了下来。  
“可能是伊兹你数据库里关于我的信息的运算结果，可能是卫星泽亚里还残留着我的数据碎片，又或者是……伊兹，你现在正在做梦呢。”  
“humagia是不会做梦的。”  
她理所当然地这么回答了。这是常识。  
“那可说不准，数据紊乱从而产生幻象这种情况也是会存在的嘛。而且……humagia怎么会没有‘梦’呢。你想想飞电的humagia开机的音效是什么？”  
——TAKE OFF TOWARD THE DREAM.  
是“梦”，或者说是“梦想”。  
飞电或人总是在说，humagia是承载梦想的机器。  
伊兹想，这里说的梦想或许不仅仅是人类的。

“飞电的社长，你实在是太过于相信humagia了，这样下去你迟早有一天会被你单方面相信着的这些humagia所背叛的。”  
飞电或人曾经被这样指责过。  
有人希望他把humagia身上致命的弱点看作是对他单方面信任的背叛，从而陷入无法摆脱的痛苦深渊。  
伊兹知道，或人只是想要去相信所以就一直相信下去了。他坚持humagia是承载着梦想的机器，说他们是家人，是搭档，是自己重要的社员。因为曾经被humagia搭救过性命、因为自己重要的人是humagia，所以无论遇到什么都不想动摇。  
这好像叫作“盲信”。  
或人作为社长还是纯粹的新人，好不容易才刚刚适应日常运营事务，现在又要和经验丰富的对手在企业层面对抗。伊兹必须承认一个事实，那就是飞电或人比痛恨humagia的人更加不了解这些精巧的智能机械。他把他心里庞大而又形态模糊的梦想作为燃料，在没有退路的轨道上一路狂奔着。  
不过伊兹不觉得“相信”这件事本身有错。她从来不打算否定或人的选择。  
即使是无条件的信任迟早会变成帮助自己的力量。那个人是飞电的社长，如果连他都不信任humagia，那么谁才能为这些已经渗透进全社会的人工智能机器人发声？  
或人社长的梦想也就是自己的梦想。这不是被卫星泽亚交代的工作，也不是程序里事先写入的规定。在humagia的规章制度里从来没有规定过“梦想”的内容。  
搭载人工智能的机器人做做关于人与humagia安稳共处的梦又有何妨。

“好了我亲爱的妹妹，关于我的梦就到这里为止，赶紧回到或人社长身边去吧。啊，准备好接受一番唠叨了吗？要是被过度保护也不要有怨言噢。”  
瓦兹也一副像是亲戚在自己家呆得太久“再怎么说你也该回去了吧”的反应，朝她又是摆手又是做出向外推的手势。  
伊兹点了点头。她想，这或许真的是最后一次见到自己的哥哥了。即使在现实里已经不复存在，他还依旧在以其他形式帮助着自己。自己怎样道谢都不足够。  
“那就好。是你们的话一定不会有问题的。”  
被名侦探瓦兹这么说了，总觉得可信度一下子高了很多。  
“……谢谢你，哥哥。”  
于是瓦兹露出了得意的神情，在伊兹的注视中慢慢地消散于白色背景之中。

…………

夜色渐深，大楼里亮着灯的房间越来越少。伊兹抱着一摞资料穿过昏暗的走廊，走进依旧点着灯的社长办公室。飞电或人枕着他的胳膊肘趴在办公桌上，肩膀有规律地起伏着，看起来是一直处理文件到了凌晨。  
虽然很想把他送回家好好休息，但他的时间表今天也被各项事务安排得满满当当的，今天也不得不在公司里过夜了。  
或人之前有几次在公司留宿过，在实验室里有张能半躺下的椅子。虽然比不上床铺，至少也比趴在桌上睡着要好一些。  
……社长现在正在看着怎样的梦境呢。  
伊兹轻车熟路地把或人抱了起来，注意不出声地踩着楼梯下楼来到实验室里。她把或人轻轻地放在躺椅上，再盖上准备好的毯子，关掉了灯。  
“晚安，或人社长，我过五个小时来叫您。”  
“——做个好梦。”


End file.
